


Past Crimes

by The_RENAGADE



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Empress needs a storybook so I'm writing her story, He's nice though., Headcanon, Kinda shy.., Letters, Moonjumper's a weirdo, The Prince is kind of an idiot.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: Backstory for the Empress and the Moonjumper.





	1. To the Cat who runs the Metro

****

**I see you there, Cat. I want to know something.**

 

**I can see that you handle your business well, but I can see some sort of...nervousness, perhaps?**

**I want to know, Cat. I wonder what you are trying to hide.**

**I'm very, very curious about many things, although, I don't appreciate being grabbed the way I was. I'm rather fragile.**

 

**I will be awaiting your response, Cat. I hope to hear back soon.**


	2. To the one who has quite the nerve.

You have some nerve, having my underlings deliver this to me. I would have you killed, but I suppose that you interest me too, man from the moon. If you want to know what I have done in my past, I will tell you. For a price.

 

Tell  me , what have  you done in the past? Tell me, and I will tell you.

 

If you refuse, then I will definitely have you killed for this. You wasted my time. Not many people live to tell the tale if they do so.

Do you understand me, Moon-man?


	3. To the Cat that runs the Metro

**You drive a hard bargain, Cat. What if I don't feel like responding?**

 

**I'm already dead, so there's no way to kill me again. You'll just be stuck with me.**

 

**Choose what you will, Cat.**

* * *

 

The Moon-man looked up to see the cats who had grabbed him earlier, staring at him. "Time to go, Moon-man," one of them said.

 

"The boss wants to see ya."

 

"And she doesn't like to be kept waitin'."


End file.
